


How it started (Daydreaming)

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, First Meetings, Hot guys, M/M, Wine, chocolate cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Sehun decides to knock at his new neighbour's door just to find his childhood crush opening it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 33
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	How it started (Daydreaming)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #075  
> I hope you're here for a portion of silly boys and domestic possibilities. 
> 
> Thank you to the incredible sweet mods for running this fun round. Please have a full tray of sugarcoated doughnuts later.

Show was over, young men done carrying heavy boxes from cars at the street as the sun was about to set between tall buildings. He would be lying if he said he didn’t trace bulging arms and broad, strong backs under sweaty, clingy shirts with his eyes. They were hot, and no one needed to know where his hand searched warmth every time one of them squatted down to lift a piece of furniture. 

Oh-man! He was pathetic. Sehun jumped down from his spot in the windowsill and knocked over a (now empty) box of take-away ramen. He picked it up with a sigh, remembered how he lived off takeaway when he moved into the apartment and promised himself to learn how to cook. 

He dumped the sticky-cold-sauce-container in the trash and washed his hands. 

Those new people moving inn deserved a welcome, who knew, maybe they were nicer than the grumpy couple across the hall or the never-ending line of overworked businessmen living in the building. Part of him wished for a family to move in to add life and noises, or someone with an annoying dog. Dogs were cute and he giggled at the thought of Mr. pettish himself, grumpy Do down at first floor, leaving angry messages on yellow sticky notes at the newcomer's door. 

Sehun was brought up well after all, and it wasn’t like anyone else in the building were going to greet them, maybe except from that quiet and sweet Ms. Park and her husband. She’d probably bring them pancakes tomorrow morning, that was more her style. 

Half-empty cabinets didn’t provide anything fancy for a gift, but he had a bottle of wine he never found the right occasion for and a bag of shrimp crackers. It would have to do. 

On his way up the two floors to where he supposed the new ones had moved in, it had been the only empty apartment at least, he suddenly felt incredibly unprepared. A look down his long body had him turn back home. His chest felt weirdly tight. What if it was a hottie opening the door and he came looking like he crawled through his laundry on his way out? 

Fine, he was that desperate, had been alone for too long. 

Sehun’s second tour up the stairs ended in front of a heavy black door, same as every other door in the building. He felt silly when hovering over the doorbell without pushing it, but his chest felt tight again and it wasn’t for the 48 steps he just climbed, he could do more than that. 

“MR. KIM, actor and producer” Sehun rolled his eyes. They now had a cocky- wannabe celeb in the building. It was tempting to just leave the wine by the door, but he assumed he was too old for ‘hit and run’ like the kids did. Therefore, he rang the bell. 

Some catchy pop-song filled the air. Sehun shook his head and made a bet with the neighbour's cat curled up on the opposite doormat looking at him with drowsy eyes. “One plate of sashimi for you if that’s not this guy singing himself.” 

“Hello?” A clear voice spoke from behind the door and Sehun guessed he was being observed through the peek-hole and put on his brightest smile. 

Holding up the wine he greeted Mr. Kim cheerfully. 

“Hello! I’m Sehun and I’m here to wish you a wonderful day and make you feel welcomed in the building.” He deserved a price for those acting skills, really! 

“Sehun?” 

Sure, this was a guy you didn’t call by his first name. “Sorry, I’m Mr. Oh, Oh Sehun.” 

The actor slash producer turned silent long enough for Sehun to wonder, yet again, if this was a bad idea. “You there? I can just leave this wine here and go.” He tilted his head and tried peek through the little lens, even if he knew it was useless. 

“You live in this building?” 

The sudden question had Sehun jump back. “Yes, uhm... sure, I live two floors down. I saw you moving in, or well, not you or maybe it was you? But some men carried lots of stuff inside and I supposed someone moved in and I wanted you to feel welcomed.” He rambled so bad he had to inhale sharply at the end. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

Aaah! That’s the problem. He was probably used to people recognizing him, grooming him, trying to get favours in return from being sweet. If he was a producer, he probably had lots of young boys and girls contacting him all the time. 

“No, I don’t think so. I just came here and saw your name, and to be honest, a lot of people in this city is called Mr. Kim.” 

Sehun stepped back, bent down and placed the wine safely on the floor. “Listen, I'll just leave this here, and if you want someone to share it with, you know where to find me.” 

He nearly fell on his stomach as the door he was leaning on suddenly moved. 

“Saved the wine!” He held up the bottle triumphantly and looked at the bag of crunched snacks under his left knee. “The snacks are pretty smashed tho’.” He giggled awkwardly before lifting his head. 

“I’d love to share the wine with you. And I might have some snacks myself. If I remember it correctly you love chocolate chip cookies.” 

Sehun blinked, more than once. 

“It would be a nice way to catch up after all these years, don’t you think?” The brightest smile Sehun had ever seen, and never forgotten about, filled his entire vision and made him dizzy. 

“Junmyeon!” 

In front of him stood no other than his big high school crush, the one who made him realize he liked boys, the one and only Kim Junmyeon. Sehun blushed and blessed his sixth sense for making him put on socks for once.


End file.
